googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Rgetar/Gnomen numbers
Here I tried to make up names of numbers. I named this "Gnomen numbers". 1 one 2 two 3 three 4 four 5 five 6 six 7 seven 8 eight 9 nine 10 ty 11 ty-one 12 ty-two 13 ty-three 14 ty-four 15 ty-five 16 ty-six 17 ty-seven 18 ty-eight 19 ty-nine 20 twenty 21 twenty-one 22 twenty-two 23 twenty-three 30 thirty 40 forty 50 fifty 60 sixty 70 seventy 80 eighty 90 ninety 99 ninety-nine 100 cy 101 cy-one 102 cy-two 103 cy-three 110 cy-ty 111 cy-ty-one 112 cy-ty-two 113 cy-ty-three 120 cy-twenty 121 cy-twenty-one 130 cy-thirty 140 cy-forty 150 cy-fifty 200 twency 201 twency-one 202 twency-two 203 twency-three 210 twency-ty 211 twency-ty-one 212 twency-ty-two 213 twency-ty-three 220 twency-twenty 221 twency-twenty-one 230 twency-thirty 300 thircy 400 forcy 500 fifcy 600 sixcy 700 sevency 800 eighcy 900 ninecy 999 ninecy-ninety-nine 1000 key 1001 key-one 1010 key-ty 1100 key-cy 2000 twenkey 2017 twenkey-ty-seven 3000 thirkey 4000 forkey 5000 fifkey 6000 sixkey 7000 sevenkey 8000 eighkey 9000 ninekey 9999 ninekey-ninecy-ninety-nine 10000 my 10001 my-one 10002 my-two 10003 my-three 20000 twenmy 30000 thirmy 40000 formy 50000 fifmy 60000 sixmy 70000 sevenmy 80000 eighmy 90000 ninemy 99999 ninemy-ninekey-ninecy-ninety-nine 100000 ly 200000 twenly 300000 thirly 400000 forly 500000 fifly 600000 sixly 700000 sevenly 800000 eighly 900000 ninely 106 fy 2·106 twenfy 3·106 thirfy 4·106 forfy 5·106 fiffy 6·106 sixfy 7·106 sevenfy 8·106 eighfy 9·106 ninefy 107 hee 2·107 twenhee 3·107 thirhee 4·107 forhee 5·107 fifhee 6·107 sixhee 7·107 sevenhee 8·107 eighhee 9·107 ninehee 108 ny 2·108 twenny 3·108 thirny 4·108 forny 5·108 fifny 6·108 sixny 7·108 sevenny 8·108 eighny 9·108 nineny 109 py 1111111111 py-ny-hee-fy-ly-my-key-cy-ty-one 2·109 twenpy 3·109 thirpy 4·109 forpy 5·109 fifpy 6·109 sixpy 7·109 sevenpy 8·109 eighpy 9·109 ninepy 9999999999 ninepy-nineny-ninehee-ninefy-ninely-ninemy-ninekey-ninecy-ninety-nine 1010 oopty 1010 + 1 oopty-one 1010 + 2 oopty-two 1010 + 3 oopty-three 1010 + 10 oopty-shmoopty 1010 + 11 oopty-shmoopty-one 1010 + 20 oopty-twenty 1010 + 21 oopty-twenty-one 1010 + 30 oopty-thirty 1010 + 100 oopty-shmoopcy 1010 + 101 oopty-shmoopcy-one 1010 + 110 oopty-shmoopcy-ty 1010 + 111 oopty-shmoopcy-ty-one 1010 + 120 oopty-shmoopcy-twenty 1010 + 200 oopty-twency 1010 + 1000 oopty-shmoopkey 1010 + 2000 oopty-twenkey 1010 + 104 oopty-shmoopmy 1010 + 105 oopty-shmooply 1010 + 106 oopty-shmoopfy 1010 + 107 oopty-shmoophee 1010 + 108 oopty-shmoopny 1010 + 109 oopty-shmooppy 2·1010 twenoopty 3·1010 thiroopty 4·1010 foroopty 5·1010 fifoopty 6·1010 sixoopty 7·1010 sevenoopty 8·1010 eighoopty 9·1010 nineoopty 1011 ooptyty 1011 + 1 ooptyty-one 1011 + 10 ooptyty-ty 1011 + 102 ooptyty-cy 1011 + 103 ooptyty-key 1011 + 104 ooptyty-my 1011 + 105 ooptyty-ly 1011 + 106 ooptyty-fy 1011 + 107 ooptyty-hee 1011 + 108 ooptyty-ny 1011 + 109 ooptyty-py 1011 + 1010 ooptyty-oopty 2·1011 twenooptyty 3·1011 thirooptyty 4·1011 forooptyty 5·1011 fifooptyty 6·1011 sixooptyty 7·1011 sevenooptyty 8·1011 eighooptyty 9·1011 nineooptyty 1012 ooptycy 2·1012 twenooptycy 1013 ooptykey 2·1013 twenooptykey 1014 ooptymy 1015 ooptyly 1016 ooptyfy 1017 ooptyhee 1018 ooptyny 1019 ooptypy 1020 cyoopty (pronunciation variant: "syupti") 1020 + 1 cyoopty-one 1020 + 10 cyoopty-shmoopty 2·1020 twencyoopty 2·1020 + 1 twencyoopty-one 2·1020 + 10 twencyoopty-shmoopty 1021 cyooptyty (pronunciation variant: "syuptiti") 1021 + 1 cyooptyty-one 1021 + 10 cyooptyty-ty 2·1021 twencyooptyty 2·1021 + 1 twencyooptyty-one 2·1021 + 10 twencyooptyty-ty 1022 cyooptycy (pronunciation variant: "syuptisi") 2·1022 twencyooptycy 1023 cyooptykey (pronunciation variant: "syuptiki") 1030 keyoopty (pronunciation variant: "kyupti") 1031 keyooptyty (pronunciation variant: "kyuptiti") 1032 keyooptycy (pronunciation variant: "kyuptisi") 1033 keyooptykey (pronunciation variant: "kyuptiki") 1040 myoopty (pronunciation variant: "myupti") 1050 lyoopty (pronunciation variant: "lyupti") 1060 fyoopty (pronunciation variant: "fyupti") 1070 heeoopty (pronunciation variant: "hyupti") 1080 nyoopty (pronunciation variant: "nyupti") 1090 pyoopty (pronunciation variant: "pyupti") 1099 pyooptypy (pronunciation variant: "pyuptipi") 10100 oopcy (...and googology in Gnomen is oopcylogy) 10100 + 1 oopcy-one 10100 + 10 oopcy-shmoopty 10100 + 100 oopcy-shmoopcy 10100 + 1010 oopcy-shmoopoopty 10100 + 1020 oopcy-shmoopcyoopty 10100 + 1030 oopcy-shmoopkeyoopty 2·10100 twenoopcy 10101 oopcyty 10102 oopcycy 10103 oopcykey 10110 oopcyoopty 10110 + 1 oopcyoopty-one 10110 + 10 oopcyoopty-shmoopty 10110 + 100 oopcyoopty-shmoopcy 10111 oopcyooptyty 10112 oopcyooptycy 10120 oopcycyoopty 10121 oopcycyooptyty 10122 oopcycyooptycy 10200 cyoopcy (pronunciation variant: "syupsi") 10300 keyoopcy (pronunciation variant: "kyupsi") 10303 keyoopcykey (pronunciation variant: "kyupsiki") 101000 oopkey 101001 oopkeyty 101002 oopkeycy 101010 oopkeyoopty 101011 oopkeyooptyty 101012 oopkeyooptycy 101020 oopkeycyoopty 101021 oopkeycyooptyty 101022 oopkeycyooptycy 101100 oopkeyoopcy 102017 cyoopkeyoopcyhee 1010000 oopmy 10100000 ooply 101000000 oopfy 1010000000 oophee 1010000007 oopheehee 1010000007 + 1 oopheehee-one 1010000007 + 10 oopheehee-ty 1010000007 + 107 oopheehee-hee 10100000000 oopny 101000000000 ooppy 101010 doopty 101010 + 10 doopty-shmoopty 2·101010 twendoopty 101010 + 10 dooptyshmoonty 102·1010 cydoopty 101011 dooptyty 101012 dooptycy 101013 dooptykey 101020 cyooptydoopty 101020 + 10 cyooptydoopty-shmoopty 101020 + 100 cyooptydoopty-shmoopcy 101020 + 10 cyooptydooptyshmoonty 101020 + 100 cyooptydooptyshmooncy 1010100 doopcy 10101000 doopkey 101010000 doopmy 1010100000 dooply 1010106 doopfy 1010107 doophee 1010108 doopny 1010109 dooppy 10101010 shnoopty 10101010 + 10 shnoopty-shmoopty 10101010 + 10 shnooptyshmoonty 10101010 + 10 shnooptyhoity 10101020 cydooptyshnoopty 101010100 shnoopcy 1010101000 shnoopkey 1010101010 foopty 1010101010 + 10 fooptyshmoofty 101010101010 bewpty 101010101010 + 10 bewptyshmoolty 10101010101010 hoopty 10101010101010 + 10 hooptyshmoomty 1010101010101010 woopty 1010101010101010 + 10 wooptyshmookty 101010101010101010 boopty 101010101010101010 + 10 booptyshmootty 10101010101010101010 boomty 10↑↑100 boomcy (Maybe, sometimes I'll try to make up "Elven numbers", "Orcs numbers" or even "Dragons numbers")... Category:Blog posts